A damper device is provided so that a lid member of a glove compartment of a vehicle can be opened slowly. While operating to slowly open by the damping force, the damper device operates to, when closing the lid member, easily close the lid member without much resistance.
For example, PTL1 discloses an air damper that is mounted on an automobile glove compartment, and in order to prevent an O-ring from running idle, includes two O-rings. The air damper includes a piston that moves inside the cylinder, and a first O-ring and a second O-ring that are disposed on the outer circumference of the piston. The first O-ring is loosely fitted to the piston to be movable in the axial direction. In the technique of PTL1, the first O-ring runs idle, which is a state where the damping force does not act, until an opening provided to the piston is closed. The second O-ring immovable in the axial direction is provided in order to compensate for the damping force during the time when the first O-ring runs idle.